Sydonai
Sydonai is a Layer of the Abyss, known to sages as the ninth Layer The Level hasn't been over-run by demons because of a unique planar trait, any outsider present on the Level is effected by a maximized Banishment once per round until it is removed. Features The level is dominated by three things; the trees, the canopy, and the water. Trees The smallest of the trees would make the largest Redwood look like a sapling by comparison. The bark of these trees is harder than Adamantine and has 100% Spell/Power-Resistance, the only things that can successfully damage the trees are Spheres of Annihilation and Voidstone, a small group of Drow has recently used a Sphere to hollow out a tree and have built a small temple/fortress inside. The trees come in five types, all look alike and have the same waxy leaves, the only real difference is the root system. The first type has roots that grow straight down from the tree. The second type has roots that grow horizontally from the tree, the roots grow straight, ignoring the curve of the ground. The third and fourth types have roots that grow diagonally from the tree, the third type has roots that grow down and the fourth type has roots the grow up. The fith type has roots like a Mangrove, the largest of this type is comparable in size to Sharn. The ground of this Level, if there is any, is blocked from view by the roots. The leaves and branches form an almost indestructible canopy, the leaves are covered in a thick waxy substance that provides resistance to all types of energy damage. The sky is filled with clouds, a mix of white clouds and storm clouds. Storm clouds can 'rain' down any type of energy, in the form of tiny 'drops'. Acid, fire, earth(stones or crystals), lightning and more are common. The sky also fills with blue and green light. The precipitation and light are constant to one to degree or another, anything from a faint drizzle and near darkness, to a torrential storm and blinding brightness( the level of precipitation and light do not necessarily correspond to eachother). Water, mostly from rain, entirely covers the "ground". The most shallow point is a foot in depth, the average depth is seven feet. The deepest point is a valley/trench seven hundred feet deep, five hundred feet wide, and a thousand feet long, give or take a few dozen feet. This valley is the location of the only city on the Level, made by Aboleth, of which there are less the a score in the entire Level, and inhabited by the their thralls, mostly Skum, Kuo-Toa, Sahuagin, and Locathah. Inhabitants The most common inhabitants are Plants, Aberrations, Oozes, and Fey. The least common inhabitants are Humanoids, Constructs, Undead, and Outsiders. A handful of Black, Bronze, and Deep Dragons make their lairs on this level, and Monstrous-Humanoids seem to have filled the niche possessed by Humanoids on the Prime Material. The only Vermin, Animal, and Magical-Animals present are those that are aquatic or amphibious. Settlements Realms Sydonai